The present invention relates in general to wireless mobile devices, and more particularly to techniques for ensuring integrity of wireless communication with a wireless mobile device.
Today's wireless mobile devices incorporate sensitive circuitry and one or more antennas designed to maximize the transmission throughput and bandwidth. These onboard sensitive circuitry and antenna(s) are susceptible to various types of electromagnetic interferences. For example, when external accessories are coupled to a wireless mobile device, they can interfere with the operation of the onboard electronics thus impairing the wireless capabilities of the mobile device. This is undesirable particularly in situations where a handheld device user wishes to have wireless connection available while an accessory is connected to the mobile device.
Also, in an effort to minimize human exposure to radio frequency (RF) energy emitted by wireless mobile devices, some handset manufacturers have moved the antenna to a region of the wireless device that is farthest from the head of a user. In wireless handheld devices such as cellular phones, this often means placing the antenna at the base of the handset instead of near the top as is traditionally done. It is also desirable to house the connector (which serves as the interface for power and data transmission) at the base of the mobile device to enable docking the device in a docking system. However, with the antenna and the connector in close proximity at the base of the mobile device, the potential for RF interference from an external accessory coupled to the connector becomes even greater.
While mobile device manufacturers take steps in the design of both the mobile device and its accessories to ensure that the accessories do not adversely impact the wireless performance of the mobile device, there remain many other accessories including older versions of the manufacturers' own accessories, as well as after-market accessories, that may adversely impact the wireless performance of the mobile device.
Thus, there is a need for techniques that ensure the integrity of the wireless communication with a mobile device when an accessory is coupled with the mobile device.